Valu
by moonrose-t
Summary: Relacionamento Kyle x Wanda do ponto de vista de Sunny.


_Como já devem saber, isto pertence à **Stephenie Meyer** e não a mim - infelizmente. É uma one-shot Kyle x Wanda (sim, leram bem. Gosto de brincar com o impossível), escrito do ponto de vista da Sunny. Valu, na Estônia significa Dor. Hope you like it. _

_

* * *

_

**VALU**

Aquele foi o pior dia da minha existência. Foi naquele dia que tudo mudou. Deixei de ser o teu anjo particular para ser apenas _alguém_. Eu devia ter previsto que tudo aquilo iria acontecer. Julgo ter-me cegado propositadamente para não ter de encarar a verdade que estava realmente ali, mesmo em frente aos meus olhos. Era uma forma de me proteger da dor. Da dor que me fizeste sentir naquele dia e que eu pensei que nunca a fosses provocar.

Quando foste ter comigo e eu vi-te pela primeira vez, achei que fosse o princípio de uma era maravilhosa. Poderia estar contigo, tinha a certeza que, mesmo com estes meus olhos, me aceitarias. Levaste-me para onde moravas e eu receie do que fossem fazer comigo - aquele sítio estava cheio de humanos que me podiam, e queriam, fazer mal. Apenas tu, meu querido Kyle, me parecias de confiança. Não me larguei de ti, fiquei sempre ao teu lado pois só em ti confiava. E tu ficaste ao meu lado e protegeste-me. Sabia que podia confiar em ti, tal como as memórias que tinha em mim se lembravam.

Acabaste por estragar esse meu sonho quando a tua amiga Wanda me disse que eu estava ali para ser levada para longe. Não queria. Não queria ver-me longe de ti. Tinha descoberto novamente uma razão para viver feliz e era contigo que queria estar. Tinha descoberto um novo sentimento, o amor – e era contigo com quem queria partilhar.

Mas tu não me querias a mim. Querias a pessoa que, em tempos, foi dona do corpo que eu agora usava. Ela era tua, por devido direito e, tu amava-la. Soube disso logo a seguir e, por seres tu e por eu amar-te à minha maneira, amar-te por seres o Kyle e me teres protegido e estares ao meu lado e não pelas memórias que tinha, cedi. Porque nada me faria mais feliz do que tu estares feliz.

Adormeci profundamente mas acordei depois de umas horas. Estranhei, pois pensei que a viagem levasse séculos a ser cumprida. Quando abri os meus olhos, vi-te e o meu rosto iluminou-se logo. Estavas ali novamente. Comigo. Perguntaste pela Jodi, pela tua amada, mas eu não sabia responder. Não sabia nada dela sem ser as memórias que tinha. Pediste-me para tentar encontrá-la dentro da minha mente. Prometi que o faria porque sabia que, enquanto a procurava, tu estarias comigo e eu podia aproveitar todo esse tempo que me restava.

A partir daí, a minha vida foi feita de alegria. Dizias que eu era o teu anjo particular. Estavas sempre comigo e só me deixavas na companhia de Jeb quando tinhas de fazer os teus _raides_. Levaste-me algumas vezes e, apenas para te agradar, fiz tudo o que me pedias. Eu e a Wanda éramos absolutamente fantásticas enquanto enganávamos as outras almas para beneficio dos humanos que amávamos. Quando voltava para ti, nesses _raides_, tu enchias-me de carinhos e eu conseguia sentir que conseguias gostar de mim, a alma Sunny, em vez da humana Jodi.

Eu amava-te realmente e tentava mostrar-te nas acções que fazia e nas palavras que te dizia. Até o dia em que, da minha boca, a palavra que encurralava a minha garganta saiu:

– Amo-te – disse apenas.

Naquele dia tinhas-me tratado com tanto carinho. Não saíste um segundo perto de mim e em tudo o que fazias parecia ter um afecto mágico. Adorava a maneira como me tratavas. Nessa noite, disse-te que estava cansada e levaste-me, ao colo, para o nosso quarto – à semanas atrás, tinhas juntado as duas camas e passámos a dormir juntos –, pegaste na minha mão e beijaste a minha testa. Esperaste que adormecesse, como sempre fazias para teres a certeza que eu nunca estava sozinha. Embora estivesse cansada e com sono apenas queria estar contigo.

O teu toque provocava uma comichão engraçada no meu corpo, como se um carreiro de formigas vivesse dentro de mim. Disse-te _a_ palavra. Libertei todo o meu coração, todos os meus sentimentos, a ti. Amo-te, foi o que apenas disse naquela noite.

O teu rosto mostrava algum choque pela única palavra que dissera. Sabia que era uma palavra forte, sabia o significado enorme que tinha, que era uma palavra singular que só deveria ser dita quando era realmente o momento. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento mas eu senti, verdadeiramente, o que disse e não me arrependi alguma vez de to ter dito.

Depois sorriste a abanaste a cabeça como se estivesses a acordar para a realidade.

– Por momentos, pareceu-me ouvir-te dizer que me amavas. Acho que ando a ouvir coisas. – disseste seriamente mas ainda a sorrir, tentando fazer, da tua imagem, algo ridículo.

Não acreditaste nas minhas palavras porque pensavas que era um sonho? Que tonto és, Kyle. É claro que as palavras foram verdadeiras, foram sentidas e sim, ouviste bem.

– Eu amo-te. – disse-te uma segunda vez.

O teu rosto ficou sério novamente. Chocado, talvez com medo. Será que sentias o mesmo por mim? Talvez não – era o mais provável. Ainda amavas a Jodi, conseguia perceber isso. Tocavas-me porque este era o corpo da Jodi mas nunca me beijaste porque estarias a beijar-me, a mim, à Sunny.

Sim, tu não me amavas da maneira que eu te amava. Estava bastante visível no teu rosto. Por alguma razão, da qual não me orgulhei, senti os meus olhos a ficarem ligeiramente húmidos. Impedi-me imediatamente – não queria chorar à tua frente. Tinha-te ali ao pé de mim e eu não podia exigir, nem querer, mais do isso. Já era uma sorte estares ao meu lado. Não eras meu, no final de contas. Tu poderias me ter abandonado enquanto eu procurava pela Jodi.

Porque não o fizeste?! Se o tivesses feito, eu não estava a sofrer. Nem naquele momento, nem agora.

Não te culpo. És um bom homem e quiseste ser simpático com quem possuía o corpo da mulher que amavas.

Para minha surpresa, aproximaste o teu rosto ao meu. Continuavas sério e eu começava a recear o que fosses fazer. Todos diziam que tinhas um temperamento difícil, embora tu nunca permitisses que eu pudesse conhecer esse teu lado. Sempre que estavas em dias maus, saías um pouco para espairecer e voltavas para mim. Pedias desculpa e voltavas a ser querido comigo. Sempre foste querido comigo.

Os nossos narizes tocaram-se e uma energia alucinante passou pelo meu corpo. Os teus lábios tocaram levemente nos meus. Nunca vira algo tão meigo, tão terno como aquele acto. Beijaste-me tão carinhosamente que me fez sentir uma deusa. Senti que eras meu. Amei-te ainda mais – se de alguma forma isso pudesse ser possível.

Anunciaste a todos que nós estávamos juntos e o teu irmão, o Ian, ficou especialmente feliz entoando um «Finalmente!». Disse que já estava à espera que nós pudéssemos ser felizes juntos e não compreendia porque levara tanto tempo. Wanda, a nossa amiga Wanda, veio dar-me os parabéns. Nós éramos agora como família e sabia que podia confiar nela, tal como confiava no Ian. Em ti, tinha toda a confiança do mundo. Porque estávamos juntos e éramos felizes. Parei de procurar Jodi na minha mente. Agora éramos um casal. Tu, Kyle O'shea e eu, Sunlight Passing Through Ice.

E nada podia mudar isso.

_Achava eu._

Tu eras amoroso, Kyle. Enchias-me de mimos e sempre que entravas nos _raides_ trazias imensas coisas para mim. Gostavas de me oferecer roupa. E, porque sabia que te agradava, usava-a vezes sem conta. Tinha um vestido de que gostavas particularmente. Era branco, de alças finas e caía-me pelo joelho. Para além de bonito e simples era confortável. Dizias que gostavas de me ver nele. Dizias que te apaixonavas mais por mim cada vez que me vias com ele. Tentava vesti-lo sempre que podia.

Eu era feliz. Era feliz porque estava contigo. Agora éramos realmente um casal. O nosso amor não passava apenas por beijos. Aprofundámos muito mais a nossa relação e os beijos e carícias não era suficientes para o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Todas as aventuras tão afectuosas que tivemos era claras como água: pertencíamos um ao outro.

Amava-te tanto que dizia ser capaz de to dizer vezes sem conta. Porque queria que ouvisses o quão grande era o meu amor por ti. Para mim, eras algo único. Apenas precisava de ti ao meu lado para me sentir completa.

Depois, houve a altura em que a nossa relação estava a ficar estranha. Não era a rotina, bem pelo contrário. Mal acordavas, ias comer e nem esperavas por mim, como anteriormente fazias – mesmo antes de sermos um casal –, nem sequer me acordavas para poder tomar o pequeno-almoço contigo. Sim, às vezes levavas-me o pequeno almoço à cama num acto cheio de romantismo mas, nesta altura, isso não acontecia.

E quando acabavas o pequeno-almoço, eu acordava, dirigia-me para a zona da cozinha e sentava-me ao teu lado, triste. Levantavas-te e ias-te embora, trabalhar na colheita. Eu ficava a tomar o meu pequeno-almoço sozinha. Nem sabes a dor que sentia, sempre que te levantavas-te daquela maldita cadeira, sem me olhar e ias-te embora sem sequer dizeres uma palavra.

Algo se passava contigo mas não querias contar-me. Será que fazias alguma ideia de como isso me magoava? Eu amava-te e para estar bem precisava de te ver bem. Começava a desesperar. Vestia os vestidos que tanto gostavas mas… nada. Era como se eu nem existisse. Apenas conversavas comigo se fosse algo realmente necessário. Porquê, Kyle?

Atormentada, fui falar com o teu irmão, Ian. Ele conheci-te bem melhor que eu e esperava que ele soubesse a razão de, subitamente, te teres tornado tão frio. Ian não sabia responder, o que me deixou mais infeliz.

Numa noite, decidi que não aguentava mais estar a dormir na mesma cama que tu. Dormirias na ponta da cama para que eu não te tocasse. E se o fizesse, levantavas-te dela e dormirias no chão – mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte estarias com uma dor de costas horrível. Já nem sequer esperavas que adormecesse. Não tinhas qualquer reacção se eu ficasse sozinha ou não. Ultimamente, apenas vivias no teu mundo e ninguém conseguia perceber que mundo era esse.

Ias aos _raides_ mas nunca me levavas. Ignoravas-me de uma maneira demasiado brusca, um Kyle que não conhecia. Um Kyle que me magoava. Na noite em que não fui dormir para a nossa cama, fiquei a noite inteira sentada nos bancos da cozinha. No dia seguinte, irias acordar, virias tomar o pequeno almoço e eu estaria aqui para confrontar-te – ou pelo menos, desejava ter a coragem para o fazer.

De manhã, as pessoas começaram a aparecer. Viram-me mas nada disseram – provavelmente, já tinham reparado que a nossa relação estava ligeiramente diferente de maneira que, nem sequer comentavam. Até que apareceste tu, sorrindo e rindo às gargalhadas. Soube naquele exacto momento o que se passava.

E parte de mim… morreu.

Nunca tinha pensado que era _isto_ o que se passava. Doeu-me tanto, Kyle. Despedaçaste todo o meu frágil coração. Não só o meu, o de Jodi também, onde quer que ela estivesse. Não consegui compreender a razão. Não queria compreender – estava cega por ti.

Fui forte o suficiente para não me afogar em lágrimas quando te vi, tão feliz, tão sorridente, ao lado de Wanda. Era simples e claro. Estavas apaixonado por ela. Sabia que, com todo este teu comportamento, havia uma forte possibilidade de não me amares.

Creio que conseguia aceitar isso – o facto de não me amares. Mas, Kyle, diz-me como consigo aceitar o facto de te teres apaixonado pela Wanda? Como é que eu vou conseguir viver nestas caves vendo-te a sorrir, tão feliz, à tua amada? Não quero ser má, Kyle, porque nunca o fui – principalmente contigo –, mas parece-te certo amares a mesma mulher que o teu irmão?

Quando me viste, o teu rosto era inexpressivo. Ficaste imobilizado enquanto me fixavas. Não sabia qual era a expressão que tinha no meu rosto mas era óbvio que tu tinhas percebido: eu já sabia tudo.

Cabisbaixo, vieste até mim. Pela primeira vez, desde há muito tempo, beijaste-me. Nesse teu beijo, estava explícito o que sentias: dor, compaixão, pena.

_Piedade._

Colocaste o meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e olhaste nos meus olhos. Sabia que ias dizer a verdade. A honestidade passava pelos teus olhos e acenava-me. Embora estivesse infeliz, de alguma maneira, fiquei contente por seres honesto comigo.

– Desculpa, meu amor. – disseste. Reparei que os teus olhos começaram a ficar húmidos e não quis acreditar que fosses chorar. – Eu não queria.

Abraçaste-me e, quando me tocaste, senti toda a perda. Eu, evidentemente, ia perder-te. Podia senti-lo agora. Já não me amavas e não irias ficar comigo. A minha vida tinha acabado completamente. Despedaçaste toda a minha vida, tiraste-a completamente. Já não era ninguém. Era _alguém_, sim. Mas, dentro de mim, não era ninguém. Não era a Sunny. Muito menos a Jodi.

Beijaste-me mais uma vez, desta vez, um beijo profundo.

_O beijo da despedida_, pensei logo. Aproveitei-o o melhor que pude.

– Eu amo-te, meu anjo. - sussurraste aos meus lábios quando o nosso beijo apaixonante, infelizmente, acabou. Ainda me olhavas nos olhos e eu apenas pensava numa forma de te agradecer por seres tão sincero.

– Tenho pena que não seja o suficiente para ti, Kyle. Porque eu amo-te. Verdadeiramente. - disse-te.

Sim, tu amavas-me – conseguia facilmente acreditar nisso, tínhamos tido tantos momentos marcantes que era óbvio que me amavas –, apenas não o suficiente para ficares comigo. A Wanda era a mais amada.

– Eu quero ficar contigo, Sunny. - disseste-me, o que me surpreendeu.

Depois percebi. Já não me amavas – agora, amavas a Wanda. No entanto, amavas a ideia de me amar. Porque era eu quem devia ter o teu amor. Era assim que devia ser. Querias ficar comigo porque, se o fizesses, não me magoarias – pois amava-te majestosamente – nem ao teu irmão.

As lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos tão brilhantes, sem qualquer aviso prévio. Não consegui controlar, por mais que quisesse. Sentia-me perdida, destroçada, destruída.

- Por favor, meu anjo, não chores. - pediste-me limpando as minhas lágrimas com os teus polegares.

Por seres tu e eu ainda te amar, tentei ceder-te mas, infelizmente, as lágrimas estavam foram do meu controlo… como tudo o resto. Imploraste, vezes sem conta para que não chorasse. Desculpaste-te pela minha dor e, talvez, também pela tua – sei que também te custou. Sei que não querias amar a namorada do teu irmão.

Levantei-me e fui-me embora, esperei que não me seguisses e ficasses na cozinha com a mulher que amavas, a Wanda. No entanto, tu foste atrás de mim e eu não compreendi por quê. Querias me fazer sofrer ainda mais? Juro-te, Kyle, que já era difícil assim. Por que insistias?

Corri até ao nosso quarto e enrosquei-me na nossa cama, chorando desalmadamente. Correste e quando me viste, naquela posição e a chorar desesperadamente, sentiste novamente pena e vieste até mim. Acariciaste o meu rosto. Coloquei a minha cabeça no teu colo e afagaste-me o cabelo para que me acalmasse.

Chorei durante horas mas não saíste perto de mim, nem um segundo. Sentias algo por mim, isso era evidente. Talvez mais do que compaixão. Talvez sentisses amizade e quisesses ser o meu melhor amigo – pelo menos estavas a fazer esse papel, naquele momento. Mas eu amava-te, Kyle, como poderias não entender isso? Estar perto de ti, reconforta-me de uma maneira, mas despedaça-me de outras várias maneiras.

– Não queria que acabássemos assim. Eu quero muito amar-te. Acredita que se pudesse escolher, era a ti, meu anjo, era a ti que colocaria todo o meu amor.

Eu sabia disso. Mas para quê continuar, Kyle? Já não me amavas e já não me podias amar mais. Já não era desejada e nunca mais o poderia ser. Para quê insistirmos? Para quê fingirmos? Aquela era a realidade, nua e crua. Se era dolorosa? Claro que era, meu querido. Era uma dor psicológica tão grande, tão atroz que passava a ser uma dor física. Semelhante a seres espezinhado por centenas de enormes e pesados elefantes.

Acabei por adormecer em cima do teu colo. Dorida por tudo. Quando acordei, não estavas lá. Sabia que aquele era o final. O final de tudo. Levantei-me e corri entre os corredores das caves. Aquilo era um labirinto mas sabia onde tinha de ir.

Se já não podia estar contigo, ao teu lado, então mais nada valeria a pena. Corri o mais depressa que pude. Quanto mais rápido chegasse, mais depressa o destino chegava. Aquele acabaria por ser o meu destino, no final de contas. Não me arrependo do que te disse, Kyle. Tenho pena por ti, por Ian. Ele não merece. Espero que conseguias ser feliz, à tua maneira. Desculpa-me se não consegui encontrar a Jodi. Talvez se o tivesse feito, tudo teria sido diferente.

Entrei na cave luminosa.

- Doc? Preciso de um grande favor teu.

Era o fim.


End file.
